


Sight-seeing

by staryclown



Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angels, Changlix centric, Cheating, Demons, Implied Stalking, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Religious Themes, any other characters are background, i have the brain of a fruit fly so theyll all be short, its sort of there, the title will make sense when you read it, theyre children. dont get weird thoughts., this will be done in parts, wooyoung and san are just background characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staryclown/pseuds/staryclown
Summary: The sight is now a rare gift. And Felix has dealt with it his whole life. Who wouldn't want an ability that draws the attention of every single spirit and beast that lives nearby?





	1. Sight of: The World

**Author's Note:**

> this first part is a lot of world explaining and horribly short, forgive me y'all

felix lee, a young man blessed with a gift. its called the "sight" by most. simply called a curse by others. many who possess it, don't live for long, either because they disturbed a being they shouldn't have, or because they go mad and take their own lives to end their "gift". some are even killed by others, either due to foolish rumors of the sight passing on to whoever killed a previous owner of it, or because of fear.

but for those who survive, its passed down through family, the sight inherited at birth. it is genetic, and many families have turned to adopting, rather than pass the sight down to their children.  
the sight allows one to see all manner of beast and spirit, whether it be a demon lord from the depths of hell, or a lonely wandering spirit, calling for its child. 

most of the families that possess the sight, and that are proud of it, own thick books passed down through the centuries. these books document and describe all the things they've seen and encountered.

and it was this gift, the sight, that allowed felix to meet a certain someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me @ fulllsunnn on tumblr if you'd like,


	2. The Sight of: Descent

changbin. angel to be used in Her great plan. an angel who's uncomfortable with the rules. a former guardian, stripped of his position when it was found he was growing fond of his assignment. 

unique, some call him. foolish, others say. his closest friend before he fell, called him darling. sweetheart. so many names, all sweet and loving. he heard him screaming when he fell, heard him cry out for him.  
he couldn't look. 

and now, so many decades later, he was falling in love again. one of the gifted was catching his eye. others noticed. She noticed. 

and changbin tried to be quiet. tried to keep his thoughts empty of the man. tried his hardest, to focus on his duties.

for he knew, loving a human was forbidden. even if they were one of the gifted. contacting humans, unless told to do so, was unlawful. 

it was considered one of the worst crimes, next to breaking the oath of chastity, or harming another living being. 

yet changbin, with his distaste for the rules, didn't seem to mind. he sent the man a feather. smiled when he picked it up, kept it. it was contact, but barely any. he passed it off as an accident, and was safe. 

but it soon, wasn't enough. as he watched him more, and learned his name, he kept thinking. kept wanting to fall, just to be with him. 

thinking was dangerous. She could hear. the lower angels weren't supposed to think, only follow. many were blinded. only She was to be in the lead. She knew all the answers, and She had the perfect plan for them all. 

but changbin felt unsettled, with all this talk of Her plan, wasn't okay with being thoughtless. he loved, and wanted to feel it in return. so he prepared himself to fall.

he did it at night.

of course, he was seen. an angel who falls, even purposely, is noticeable. no angel can fall on accident, and ones forced to fall have no control of their speed. they have their wings broken. and many die. 

but changbin, with wings tucked, was horribly obvious. they tried to retrieve him, unfurling lassos of fire and light to snag him. it burned.

he could smell the smoke. could smell his flesh burn. yet he continued. 

some, as horrible as it seem, simply whipped him. their rowdy and shrill laughter pierced through Heaven, drawing more to watch. 

but the oddity continued, flapping his wings. ripping their lassos off. diving, falling, until he finally reached earth. 

he was still smoking with his burns, yet he pulled together a disguise, and shielded himself from Her eyes.

and then he saw the gifted at he fell for. felix lee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me @ fulllsunnn on tumblr if you'd like,


	3. The Sight of: Appearance

felix, for the life of him, couldn't figure out what he had seen. he had saw something bright, blindingly so, slam into the ground. then it was simply gone.

the gifted was out on a grocery run, with his foster children away at school. he was walking, due to the short distance between home and the store. 

and then he saw the light, whatever it was, fall. and soon enough, in its place, a swirling cloud of some sort of.....grey mist. a vague silhouette inside it. 

humanoid in shape, but with different little details. the legs were shaped oddly, like it had no feet. it almost seemed winged. four arms, all with long fingers, coming to gentle points. some sort of horns, yet they were...connected. 

and whatever it was, it seemed to be watching felix. at least, it looked to be faced in his direction.

so he approached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me @ fulllsunnn on tumblr if you'd like,


	4. The Sight of: Meetings

their first meeting was.....different. changbin, although confident in his decision to fall, hadnt been able to think of what to say to him. he wasn't even sure how to introduce himself. 

even though he was one of the gifted, changbin couldnt simply say he was an angel. that would ruin his disguise. She would see him, and pull him back. 

and felix was simply curious about what he was. as well known among creatures and spirits as he was, and with all his experience, he had never seen something like him before. 

angels, fallen or not, are supposed to be there. they don't hide from Her. 

angels tend to be bright, enough to harm the human eye and constantly radiating light. their skin is chalk white, and many don't have discernible faces, whether theres simply an empty space there, or an inky black. a few do, however, have lips. some don't have feet or even legs, and simply float. wings tend to symbolize rank. the more wings an angel has, the more powerful they are.  
they hum with an unsettling, high pitch, and many don't talk. occasionally, higher rank angels may not even have bodies, simply exsisting as spheres of light surrounded by chains and rings, with numerous wings.

fallen are even different from angels and demons in their own respect. they appear more human, and sport broken, bloodied wings. they have cracked or broken "halos". they havent quite fully traded the gentle, monotone colours of angels for ones of demons.

yet demons differ greatly from the fallen as well. many take on animalistic qualities, while still sporting their broken and tarnished wings. they have dark colours and jewel tones, instead of faded greys and whites like fallen, or the bright whites and deep black of angels. they have broken, scraggly and mishappen horns. unlike angels, they have distinctly human faces, however scarred or different they may look due to their more animal-like resemblance

felix had never seen something like this, angel, fallen, demon or otherwise. 

but changbin looked utterly normal to the regular human eye. he had pulled together quite the attractive disguise to keep himself hidden from normal people. 

he was well dressed, in darker colours highlighted by silver. a turtleneck, paired with black and ripped jeans fit snug to his skin. a silver rosary, worn as a necklace. an ornate silver cross earring, hung from the left ear. 

although, his disguise bore his scars from his falling. burn scars, in perfect, curved lines, some joined together to form rings.  
wrapped around his forehead, neck, legs and torso. his arms and wrists, even his ankles.  
his back was even marred by the scars from when some of the angels simply whipped him.

and even though he couldnt see him clearly, felix approached and thankfully, spoke first.

'youre different. howd someone like you get here?' 

changbin smiled. he could already feel that he wasn't going to regret falling to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me @ fulllsunnn on tumblr if you'd like,


	5. The Sight of: Normality

their relationship grew from there. changbin would breeze into felixs home most days, donning the same disguise and clothing, somehow kept immaculately clean.

and felix waited for those visits, welcoming the angel with a smile and even a gentle hug somedays.

it hadn't taken him too long to figure out what he was, after listening close and finding the tell-tale hum of an angel. the rosary, and cross earring only solidified his theory. 

but neither of them spoke of it, for fear of bringing unwanted attention. 

even felixs foster children liked him. they asked no questions as to what he was, despite their curiosity, as they could see through the disguise. they saw what felix did if he concentrated, the murky outline in grey mist.

these gifted, were two boys named choi san, and jung wooyoung. they were close, having grown so during their time in felixs care. they were young, and not many wanted to adopt them due to their gift.

wooyoung especially seemed to like changbin, constantly running around his legs, showing off drawings or cool little stones he had found between his last visit and the current one. 

san did too, but was more gentle and quiet with his tries to show him things, or invitations to spend time with him. whether it was to colour with him, or to show off the newest plush in the boys collection, san was always prone to simply grab his hand and gently tug him to wherever he wanted to go.

they had a nice routine of sorts, and it continued for awhile, even when changbin started to actually date felix. 

but it started to break when something....unexpected happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me @ fulllsunnn on tumblr if you'd like,


	6. The Sight of: Falsehood

that little interruption was made by someone named bambam. 

felix had met him while running errands, striking up a conversation with the taller while standing and waiting in line at the bank

it was friendly enough, and felix had simply meant it as a friendly gesture, since he was bored anyways. 

yet felix would keep running into him. next at the convince store, then the gas station, and seeing him walk by the school his foster kids attended. 

bambam had an odd air to him. holding himself like he thought the world was beneath him. he was always dressed well, in pristine velvets or silk suits, gleaming jewelled rings adorning his fingers, and his nails finished off the look, always coated in unchipped black polish. felix always thought the red hair was a nice touch, though.

he even walked a bit weirdly, almost like he felt constricted. like something was confining him. he didnt seem to breathe, an absence of a steady rise and fall to his chest stood proof to that.

felix noticed the more weird aspects of him, dismissing how the man dressed as a personal style choice. 

and despite his better judgement, felix started occasionally meeting up and seeing the strange fellow behind changbins back.

he always accepted the requests to go out to dinner, or to the movies, although he wanted to say no. there was just something about him...

he tried to ignore the cold hands bambam would touch his waist or shoulders with, the purple colour that his lips had, and the way he would move so stiffly. how he rarely ate when they were together, or how his smile seemed sickly sweet. he even tried to ignore how bambam constantly asked him his name, and the disappointed, almost angry looks he would get when he replied with a fake name.

felix knew better to lend his real name to any stranger.

and eventually, changbin started to realize something was going on. something was wrong with felix. 

so he shadowed felix for a bit. swapping his normal disguise for a woman, who was much more gently dressed and had a warm smile.

soon enough, he found out what was happening.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @ fulllsunnn on tumblr if you'd like,


End file.
